Chanyeol's First Love
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: ONESHOOT / Namanya Park Chanyeol. 23 tahun. Masih lajang. Dia selalu gagal dalam hal percintaan dan dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya punya pacar selama 23 tahun sebelumnya. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang sudah mengubah cara berpikirnya tentang percintaan... / BxB / DLDR! / RnR, plz?


**Chanyeol's First Love**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Characters:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

Etc.

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Rating

T

Summary:

 ** _Namaku Park Chanyeol. 23 tahun. Masih lajang. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya punya seorang pacar. Aku pernah menyukai seseorang dan semuanya berakhir dengan one-sided love—cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku kembali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Aku berharap, dia_**

* * *

 **Boys Love! OOC! Typos! Chanyeol's POV!**

Just close the tab if you hate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Chanyeol sayang~ ayo bangun! Kau bisa terlambat kuliah nanti!" suara ibuku sukses membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Aku masih menggeliat nyaman di atas kasur empuk dan menarik selimutku. Aku masih mengantuk karena semalaman aku mengerjakan tugas dosen Kang yang luar biasa itu.

"Eugh~ lima menit lagi, Bu~" aku masih menggeliat malas di atas kasur. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang menghampiriku dan melempar handuk tepat di wajahku. Aku tergagap dan dan bangun seketika. Aku bangkit dan wajahku berubah kesal ketika aku tahu siapa yang melempar handuk ke wajahku.

"Hei, Yeolda! Cepat bangun dan mandi! Kau mau aku dihukum oleh bosku gara-gara terlambat masuk kerja, huh!?" Yoora—kakak perempuanku menggeram marah. Ia bersungut-sungut karena aku tidak beranjak bangun dan pergi mandi. _For your information_ , kampusku dan kantor tempat kakakku bekerja searah, jadi kami sering berangkat bersama. Yoora makin bersungut-sungut karena aku masih tidak beranjak dari kasur.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan kutinggal!" ancamnya, kemudian ia meninggalkan kamarku dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Aku hanya merengut kesal. Ibuku yang masih di ambang pintu mengampiriku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Chanyeollie, sebaiknya kau bangun dan mandi sekarang. Kasihan kakakmu, nanti ia bisa terlambat. Oke?" aku tersenyum dan beliau membalas senyumanku. Ibuku memang wanita hebat—ia bisa mengubah _mood_ -ku yang buruk gara-gara nenek sihir itu menjadi baik seketika. Aku mencium pipi ibuku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran dosen Kang berakhir dengan baik dan lancar. Tapi beliau memberikan tugas lagi, dan untungnya ini tugas berkelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Aku memutuskan untuk membentuk kelompok dengan Jongdae—teman semasa kecilku sekaligus teman sebangkuku. Kami berdua sudah berkawan sejak sekolah dasar.

"Jongdae, kau tahu, apa yang menyebalkan untukku hari ini?" gerutuku saat kami berdua berjalan di koridor.

"Apa?" Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahku yang lusuh. Aku bilang padanya kalau pagi ini aku kena damprat kakakku dan tugas dosen Kang semakin membuat hariku suram.

"Sudahlah, Chan. Kita lakukan saja! Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi?" Meskipun di koridor banyak gadis-gadis yang menyorakiku, tapi aku masih mendengar suara Jongdae yang mengajak untuk mencari referensi tugas dosen Kang.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu." Akhirnya aku menyetujui keinginannya dan kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Lumayan, perpustakaan hari itu cukup ramai karena banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang hendak menyelesaikan tugas akhir mereka.

"Baiklah, kau cari tempat, aku akan mencari buku untuk referensi tugas kita." Jongdae menyetujui saranku dan aku pergi ke salah satu rak untuk mencari buku referensi. Aku sedang asyik-asyik mencari buku untuk tugas kami, tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

"Aduduh~" tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" karena terlalu asyik mencari buku, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol seseorang hingga terjatuh. Untuk saja saat itu rak yang sedang kudatangi tidak terlalu banyak orang. Aku pun menolongnya untuk mengambil buku-bukunya dan juga bukuku.

"Kau tidak apa? Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku terlalu asyik mencari buku sehingga tanpa sadar aku menyenggolmu." Aku berusaha minta maaf padanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku terlalu banyak melamun tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau di sampingku ada orang, hehehe~" kami berdua bangkit dan mata kami berdua tak sengaja bertemu. Dan seketika dunia di sekitarku berhenti mendadak…

* * *

"Oi, Chan! Kau lama seka—oh, Baekhyunnie?" Jongdae nyaris memarahiku dan ia melihat laki-laki yang sedang ada di sampingku. Tak kusangka, Jongdae kenal dengan pria yang…ehem—cukup cantik dan manis. Menurutku.

"Jongdae? Kau di sini juga?" Laki-laki manis berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingku ini menyambut Jongdae dengan penuh antusias.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanyaku penasaran. Laki-laki manis yang dipanggil Baekhyunnie oleh Jongdae itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan literatur. Aku dan Jongdae bisa saling kenal karena kami sama-sama anggota paduan suara universitas." Oh, jadi namanya Baekhyun, batinku. Namanya cantik, sesuai dengan parasnya yang manis. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Baekhyun ini adalah lelaki tulen.

"Oh, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Aku juga mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan arsitektur. Aku teman sekelasnya Jongdae. Jongdae ini adalah temanku sejak duduk di sekolah dasar." Aku merangkul Jongdae dan Jongdae dengan kejamnya ia menampik lenganku. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan tingkah kami yang menurutnya lucu. Astaga, senyum dan tawanya manis sekali, pujiku dalam hati.

"Dunia memang sempit, ya. Tak kusangka Jongdae punya sahabat setampan ini."

Huh? Apa dia barusan memujiku tampan? Dan apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Ekpresinya itu…menggemaskan sekali! Wajahnya merona imut. Rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya dia kelepasan bicara. Jongdae melirikku yang masih melongo dan Baekhyun yang masih teripu. Jongdae sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu untuk kami berdua.

"Ehem! Baekhyunnie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya Jongdae berhasil memecah suasana yang _awkward_ ini. Aku langsung kembali ke duniaku dan begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas literatur. Jongdae dan Chanyeol sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Aku suka sekali kedua matanya. Bening, berkilau, dan aku merasa tenang ketika menatap kedua pupil matanya.

"Ah. Kami berdua juga sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas kelompok. Mau belajar bersama?" aku menawarkan ide itu pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya kami bertiga duduk di tempat yang sudah Jongdae jaga. Aku dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan. Ah, ini membuatku gugup. Aku harus bisa mengontrolnya agar Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang merasa merinding disko duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun.

"Oiya, kalian berdua nanti ada waktu sepulang kuliah nanti?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara kami bertiga. Aku dan Jongdae hanya saling bertatapan. Kami berdua menggeleng kompak. Itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang penuh antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kita mampir ke café yuk! Aku punya café favorit yang sering kukunjungi saat sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tempatnya _cozy_ dan bagus! Cocok untuk mengerjakan tugas! Bagaimana?" aku dan Jongdae berpikir sejenak. Kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah, sepulang kuliah kami akan ke sana." Aku mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Jongdae. Kupikir ide Baekhyun adalah ide bagus. Lumayan bisa menyegarkan pikiran yang penat dengan suasana café yang cenderung santai.

"Benarkah? Asyik! Maaf ya aku jadi merepotkan kalian. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktir kalian! Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengambil salah satu lengan kami berdua. Dan aku kembali merinding. Kulitnya mengingatkanku dengan kulit bayi—halus dan lembut. Padahal dia laki-laki.

"Tidak masalah. Di mana kita akan bertemu nanti?" tanyaku sambil merapikan kertas-kertas berisi coretan untuk bagan tugas kami nanti. Baekhyun bilang ia akan menunggu kami berdua di depan gerbang dan pergi ke sana menaiki bus. Aku dan Jongdae mengangguk mantap.

"Terimakasih! Sampai berjumpa lagi sepulang kuliah!"

Dan aku merekam setiap detik kebersamaan ini dalam ingatanku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan rekaman ingatan itu hilang. Dan aku harap ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi, seperti yang sudah kualami sebelumnya…

* * *

Badanku langsung lemas dan tak bersemangat ketika kami bertiga tiba di café yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Aku berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan si pemilik café ini…

"Tadaa~ ini café yang kumaksud, kawan! Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun entah mengapa tampak bersemangat sekali ketika sampai di café ini. Aku masih tidak beranjak dari tempatku. Kedua pupilku memandangi plat nama café dengan sendu. Jongdae yang sudah tahu café ini sebelumnya tersenyum jahil.

"Dunia memang sempit ya, Chan. Tak kusangka dia suka datang ke sini. Dulu waktu SMA aku juga sering minta jatah makan siang gratis. Untunglah Bibi baik sekali. Tapi aku merasa sedikit menyesal karena sering minta jatah makan siang gratis." Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangku ke plat nama bertuliskan 'Viva Polo' itu. Iya. Café yang dimaksud Baekhyun ' _cozy_ ' dan 'bagus' itu adalah café milik keluargaku yang dikelola oleh ibuku.

"Selamat datang~ Oh! Ada Chanyeollie dan Jongdae juga! Lama tak berjumpa!" salah seorang _waitress_ yang ber - _nametag_ 'Yoo Jiae' itu menyambutku dan Jongdae dengan ramah. Baekhyun terkejut karena pelayan perempuan itu menyambut kami berdua seakan-akan kami sudah kenal lama.

"Hai juga, Jiae. Lama tak berjumpa juga. Bagaimana pekerjaan pegawai yang lain?" tanya Jongdae bak seorang pemilik café. Jiae bilang semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Baekhyun masih bingung karena tidak Cuma Jiae saja, tapi pegawai yang lain juga menyapaku dan Jongdae.

"Kalian berdua pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, aku menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk kami bertiga. Akhirnya kami bertiga memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Pemandangan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan barisan pohon di sepanjang trotoar cukup untuk menyegarkan otakku.

"Oh, Chanyeol sayang~ tak kusangka kau datang ke sini! Oh, ada Jongdae dan Baekhyun juga! Halo~" Aku langsung merinding mendengar suara itu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam bumi. Jongdae memang sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun tahu siapa perempuan paruh baya yang memanggil 'Chanyeol sayang' ini.

"Halo, Bibi~ tak kusangka Bibi masih ingat padaku. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu." Jongdae member salam. Bibi itu tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Jongdae yang sepertinya baru dipotong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tentu saja bibi ingat! Kau kan sering minta jatah makan siang ke sini." Dan itu membuat Jongdae merona malu. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan kondisi ini. Mau tak mau aku harus menceritakannya.

"Baekhyun, bibi ini adalah pemilik sekaligus _manager_ di café ini, sekaligus ibuku." Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan omonganku barusan. Ia bolak-balik menatap wajahku dan wajah ibuku bergantian. Bibirnya langsung membentuk'ooh'.

"Dunia memang benar-benar sempit! Tak kusangka, café favoritku adalah café milik ibunya Chanyeol! Wah~ ini tidak bisa dipercaya~" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Aku bertopang dagu dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengoceh. Ibuku menyenggol pundakku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat ibuku mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Nak. Ibu bisa lihat itu dari matamu."

Dan apa yang dikatakan Ibu memang benar, aku sudah jatuh dan terjebak dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Rongga dadaku seketika menyempit tapi ada rasa hangat di sana…

* * *

Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin pertemanan yang cukup dekat. Bahkan kami sudah bertukar nomor telepon dan akun SNS. Aku melakukan itu karena ada alasan lain, aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku, sekali seumur hidupku. Dan siapa sangka, ternyata Baekhyun tinggal di kompleks perumahan tidak jauh dari rumahku. Sehingga, kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah bersama-sama naik bus umum. Dan kakakku Yoora senang sekali mendengar bahwa aku punya seseorang yang spesial—dan tentu saja ia lebih senang mendengar bahwa aku tidak akan berangkat bersama lagi.

Baekhyun sudah menungguku di halte bus. Ia sedang asyik membaca buku. Ia menutup bukunya ketika aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Hari ini cuacanya dingin sekali. Salju turun, tapi tidak deras sih. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikannya _hot packs_ yang kubawa dari rumah.

"Kau menunggu lama ya? Maaf ya, aku tadi mencari ponselku dan ini _hot pack_ untukmu" Aku merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf pada pria manis berambut hitam ini sambil memberikan dua buah _hot packs_ untuknya. ia tersenyum. Hidungnya sedikit memerah dan mengeluarkan ingus karena hawa dingin. Pipinya agak pucat dengan rona merah alami menghiasinya.

"Tidak kok, Chan. Aku juga barusan sampai. Brr~ dinginnya~" Baekhyun sedikit mengigil. Uap muncul dari mulutnya. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengannya, padahal dia sudah pakai mantel dua lapis, sarung tangan plus _hot packs_ pemberianku, topi yang menutupi kepala hingga telinganya, dan juga syal rajut warna hitam dengan aksen haris putih melilit lehernya. Sepertinya sarung tangan dan _hot packs_ yang kuberikan padanya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan makhluk yang membuat dadaku menghangat kembali. Tanpa dikomando, tangan kananku mengambil tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong mantelku. Itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dengan perlakuanku padanya.

"Sudah merasa hangat, Baek?" Aku menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku bajuku, menyalurkan panas tubuhku untuk setidaknya bisa mengahangatkannya sedikit. Meskipun wajah Baekhyun sebagian tertutupi syalnya, tapi aku masih bisa melihat kedua pipinya semakin memerah. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan meskipun aku melihatnya berkali-kali. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah…dia sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku! Tuhan, aku merasa akan ada kembang api yang meledak sebentar lagi di dalam kepalaku. Semenit kemudian, bus yang kami tunggu datang. Aku merasa kecewa karena betapa singkatnya waktu yang menurutku berharga ini. kami berdua masuk ke dalam bus dan bus berjalan menembus hujan salju yang masih turun.

* * *

Aku dan Jongdae sedang menikmati segelas cokelat panas dan semangkuk sup krim jagung di cafeteria. Banyak mahasiswa yang pakai pakaian tebal hari ini. mungkin nanti akan badai salju mengingat hari ini salju turun tanpa henti. Bisa jadi sampai tengah malam nanti atau paling lama besok pagi.

"Hatsyiii!" aku sedikit terkejut karena Jongdae yang duduk berhadapan denganku tiba-tiba bersin. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka hidungnya. Kemudian ia kembali menikmati sup krim jagungnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Kau sedang flu?" tanyaku sambil menggoyangkan gelas cokelat panasku. Jongdae mengangguk. Jongdae pernah bilang kalau dia akan mudah kena flu kalau suhunya benar-benar dingin, seperti sekarang. Setiap musim dingin, dia akan selalu membawa masker dan sapu tangan, dan juga harus makan atau minum yang panas atau hangat. Untungnya, hal itu tidak pernah mengganggunya saat sedang latihan paduan suara, karena aula di kampus punya sistem penghangat ruangan, jadi Jongdae tidak akan bersin selama latihan paduan suara.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minseok _hyung_? Kalian berdua sedang LDR, kan?" Perlu kalian ketahui, Jongdae temanku ini sudah punya kekasih—Kim Minseok namanya. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dari Jongdae, tapi wajahnya benar-benar menipu. Pernah suatu hari Jongdae menujukan fotonya sedang mengambil _selca_ bersama Minseok dan mengatakan bahwa itu pacarnya, aku mengira Minseok umurnya beberapa tahun di bawah Jongdae, namun dugaanku meleset jauh. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu _baby face_. Ngomong-ngomong soal _baby face_ , Baekhyun masih satu tipe dengan Minseok. Dan siapa sangka ternyata di antara aku, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun paling tua—hanya selisih beberapa bulan saja, meskipun kami bertiga lahir di tahun yang sama.

"Ah, dia kemarin sore _video_ _calling_ denganku. Ia bilang bahwa ia rindu denganku. Ah~ Minseok _hyung_ memang manis sekali kalau sedang rindu denganku." Jongdae sepertinya sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Aku melanjutkan menikmati sup krim jagung yang sudah agak dingin.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" Sebuah suara membuat aku dan Jongdae menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat Baekhyun sedang membawa nampan makanan bersama laki-laki yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun. Tidak secantik dan semanis Baekhyun, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sisi _cute_ dari pria itu.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie! Kyungsoo! Kemarilah!" Jongdae melambaikan kedua tangannya seakan memberi kode untuk duduk di sini. Aku langsung menggeser posisi dudukku agar Baekhyun bisa duduk di sampingku. Sayangnya, yang duduk di sampingku bukan Baekhyun, melainkan temannya yang baru kusadari punya mata bulat nan lebar—mirip burung hantu. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Jongdae, berhadapan langsung denganku. Kurasa ini lebuh baik, bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, gumamku dalam hati.

"Oiya, perkenalkan. Dia Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelasku dan juga anggota paduan suara." Rupanya pria pendek ini teman sekelas Baekhyun dan teman satu anggota padua suara Jongdae. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku dikelilingi pria-pria dari paduan suara kampus.

"Ah, kau Park Chanyeol, ya? Baekhyun sering cerita ten—umph!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Aku hanya melongo melihat kedua pria manis ini dan Jongdae masih asyik dengan supnya. Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya semula setelah berhasil meyakinkan Kyungsoo entah dengan cara apa.

"Ada apa memangnya? Baekhyun cerita tentang apa?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya dia itu—"

"A-Ah! Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok, hahah~ Aku Cuma bilang kalau Jongdae punya teman yang namanya Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memasang senyum yang terkesan memaksa. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun, pikirku. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin hanya hal sepele. Kami berempat menikamati makan siang di tengah cuaca yang cukup dingin ini. Tak lama kemudian, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kami berdua, dan ini membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan sepertinya dia juga gugup, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia gugup karena hal yang sama atau hal yang lain.

"Uhm…" kami berdua saling bertatap muka, sepertinya ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Aku juga hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau dulu saja," aku mengalah. Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Aku menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik sedikit ke atas melihat gelagatnya seperti anak kecil ini.

"Uhm… besok sore kau ada acara tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya soal jadwalku.

"Tidak. Besok aku _free_. Ada apa?" aku masih menatapnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan melihat laki-laki satu ini. gemas rasanya.

"Uhm… M-Maukah kau menemaniku pergi keluar? Aku ingin mencari sesuatu." Baekhyun secara perlahan menggerakan kedua pupil matanya menatapku dengan sedikit malu. Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang giliranmu," tawarnya.

"Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat besok. Maukah kah kau mengantarku?" tanyaku dengan santai. Kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Chanyeol. Ah! Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku duluan ya!" Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik makin lebar…

* * *

"Jongdae, hari ini Baekhyun mengajakku keluar!" aku sedang menikmati cokelat panas sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan juga menelepon Jongdae. Hari ini aku kuliah diliburkan karena badai salju semalam. Dan hari ini juga adalah hari yang penting bagiku.

" _Kau pasti senang bukan main sekarang, Chan. Aku bisa menebak dari nada bicaramu._ " Jongdae berkata seolah ia adalah seorang cenayang. Aku hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan Jongdae di seberang sana.

" _Kalian kan berdua kan sudah cukup dekat, kapan kau akan menembaknya? Sebelum direbut oleh orang lain. Baekhyun itu cukup populer lho! Kau laki-laki beruntung yang bisa pergi keluar dengannya! Jangan sampai melewatkan kesempatan ini, Chan! Aku mendukungmu total!_ " Jongdae mendukung hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku baru ingat kalau Baekhyun itu populer dan banyak yang menyukainya. Sudah ada beberapa lelaki yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya, tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak. Chanyeol sedikit was-was, ia takut jangan-jangan nasibku sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Terimakasih, Jongdae. Semoga ini yang terakhir untukku. Kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku bilang mereka untuk bersabar. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mengenalkannya pada mereka. Tapi sayangnya ibuku sudah tahu, hahaha" aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan tawa. Jongdae juga tertawa di seberang sana. Aku bertanya bagaimana kabar Minseok dan aku memintanya untuk menitipkan salamku pada Minseok. Jongdae mengiyakan.

" _Chan, aku menanti kabar gembira untukmu setelah ini! semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!_ " Aku hendak bilang bahwa ini bukan kencan, tapi ia sudah menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan wajah merengut. Kemudian ponselku berbunyi dan aku hampir menjatuhkan ponselku karena kaget.

 _Baekhyunnie calling…_

"B-Baekhyun?!" Aku gugup sekali karena ini pertama kalinya kami bertelepon. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Aku menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Chanyeollie, kita jadi pergi berdua kan?_ " Suaranya terdengar imut sekali saat menelpon. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku menyeruput cokelat panasku dan bangkit dari layar laptop.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau kujemput?" Aku menawarkan tumpangan. Semalam aku sudah bilang pada kakakku untuk meminjam mobilnya. Yoora tidak keberatan, tapi untuk jaga-jaga, aku dan Baekhyun bisa naik bus umum.

" _T-Tidak usah. Kita bisa naik bus umum. Kau kan tidak punya mobil._ "

"Tidak masalah, kok. Aku meminjam mobil kakakku. Ia sedang tidak bekerja hari ini, jadi aku bisa meminjam mobilnya."

" _T-Tapi aku—_ "

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Aku memaksa." Candaku.

" _Baiklah kalau maumu begitu_ "

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu setengah lima sore di depan rumahmu! Sampai jumpa!" Aku menutup sambungan teleponku. Aku menggenggam ponselku erat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana 'kencan' kami berdua. Semoga ini menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagiku.

* * *

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Aku menemui Baekhyun di depan rumahnya dan menyuruhnyauntuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku membentulkan sabuk pengamannya dan kami menuju ke tempat yang Baekhyun tuju.

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa sih?" tanyaku sambil memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Aku menyalakan _mp3 player_ di mobil dan di lantunan _Man in Love_ dari INFINITE menambah semarak suasana mobil. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sesekali bersenandung senang sambil menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Kau tahu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kedua mataku masih fokus dengan jalanan yang mulai macet.

"Tahu apa, Baek?" Tanyaku singkat sambil memutar setir mobil ke kanan. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku dan aku melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil.

"Lagu barusan itu, menggambarkan kondisiku sekarang." Aku sedikit terkejut. Apa Baekhyun punya seseorang yang spesial di hatinya? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"O-Oh, benarkah itu? " Tanyaku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Apakah aku berharap kalau orang spesial yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu aku? Bolehkah aku berharap terlalu banyak?

"Umm, dia seseorang yang spesial untukku. Awalnya kami tidak saling mengenal, tapi salah seorang temanku mengenalkan bahwa ia adalah sahabatnya. Saat kami berdua saling pandang, saat itulah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya…"

Aku merasa aku bisa mendengar suara retakan di dalam dadaku—suara retakan hatiku. Jadi Baekhyun sudah punya seseorang yang spesial untuknya? Apakah ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi? Ingin sekali aku pulang ke rumah dan tidur di kasur. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja menurunkan Baekhyun di tengah jalan. Itu bukan sikap seorang lelaki. Mungkinkah aku harus mendengarkan ceritanya, sedangkan aku akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu? Haruskah? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Lalu, kami berdua semakin dekat. Kami bertukar nomor telepon dan SNS. Aku benar-benar menyukainya—tidak. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku suka pribadinya, bagaimana dia tersenyum, bagaimana dia berbicara—aku menyukai semuanya. Bahkan hari ini aku berjanji bertemu dengannya dan hendak mengenalkannya padamu!" Semakin Baekhyun bercerita tentang seseorang yang disukainya, hatiku pecah berkeping-keping. Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun sudah mencintai seseorang? Lalu, apakah semua usahaku selama ini sia-sia saja? Apakah…Baekhyun bukan takdirku? Aku memelankan mobilku ketika kami berdua sudah sampai di lokasi yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Aku turun duluan dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Dengan sumringahnya ia membetulkan tatanan rambutnya, sedangkan aku? Sepertinya awan mendung sudah memayungi kepalaku. Mendadak aku _badmood_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana isi kepala pria berwajah bocah yang malah asyik menarikku ke salah satu _department_ s _tore_ yang ada di sana. Baekhyun masih asyik mengitari dari satu toko ke toko lainnya untuk membeli sesuatu. Dengan lesu, aku bertanya padanya ketika aku dan dia mampir ke toko aksesoris untuk ponsel.

"Memangnya kau mau cari apa sih? Kita sudah berjam-jam mengitari _mall_ ini dan aku lelah mengikutimu!" gerutuku sambil menaikan sedikit suaraku. Aku masih tahu diri. Tidak mungkin aku memarahi Baekhyun di tempat seperti ini. tanpa kata-kata, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merogoh saku mantelku dan mengambil ponselku.

"H-Hei! Kenapa kau mengambil ponselku?!" Tapi Baekhyun mengacuhkanku. Ia masih asyik mengamati ponselku tanpa tahu maksudnya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan ponselku padanya sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam toko aksesoris itu. Aku yang menolak untuk masuk ke sana hanya menunggunya sambil menghela nafas. Sesekali ada beberapa orang yang melirik ke arahku dan bisik-bisik tak jelas. Baekhyun keluar dan kembali menarikku seperti anak anjing.

"Ayo pulang, Baek. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" Gerutuku. Aku masih tidak tertarik dengan wisata belanja ini, tapi Baekhyun masih terus saja menarikku ke manapun yang dia mau. Aku sedari tadi diam saja dan menanggapi omongan Baekhyun dengan singkat. Ya, aku sedang patah hati karena Baekhyun dan itu membuat _mood_ -ku berubah mendung seketika.

"Ayo, Yeol~ masih ada yang harus kubeli—"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Aku menampik lenganku, tapi dengan gesitnya Baekhyun menarik lenganku lagi.

"Apalagi? Aku sedang _badmood_ sekarang. Kalau kau mau menemui orang yang kau sukai kenapa kau harus mengajakku?!" aku agak meninggikan suaraku. Padahal saat menjemput Baekhyun di depan rumahnya, aku sangat senang. Baekhyun merusak semuanya ketika ia menceritakan padaku soal orang yang disukainya. Ini membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

"Yeol, kau kenapa sih? Tadi kau tampak senang ketika menjemputku. Tapi sekarang kau malah marah-marah padaku. Memangnya aku salah apa?" Baekhyun juga sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak dengar barusan?! Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk membeli hadiah itu orang yang kau sukai?!" aku muak! Aku ingin pulang.

"Memangnya masalah? Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun curiga. Ups, jangan sampai Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tunggu di sini. Aku akan beli sesuatu dan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Baekhyun meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi entah ke mana. Aku menghela nafas. Frustasi. Apa sih maunya dia? Geramku. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan tambahan satu tas belanja dan menarikku.

"Kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kan? Sebutkan namanya dan aku akan menunjukkan siapa orang yang kusukai itu!"

* * *

Kami berdua sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Baekhyun menarikku di depaan wahana _merry-go-round_ yang masih berputar. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau bilang sebelumnya bahwa kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat dan kau sudah memberitahu tempat itu padaku. Sekarang apa maumu?" Baekhyun masih dengan nada ketusnya bertanya padaku. Jelas aku masih ingat untuk apa aku mengajak Baekhyun ke sini—aku hendak menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tak masalah ditolak atau diterimanya, yang penting aku harus mengatakannya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan emosiku, dan mulai menceritakannya pada Baekhyun dari awal.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu? Aku tanpa sengaja menyenggolmu. Aku baru tahu kalau kau temannya Jongdae. Awalnya aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan ini ketika pertama kali melihatmu, tapi berkali-kali aku berusaha menyangkalnya, aku tidak bisa. Kita semakin dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya perasaan itu semakin tumbuh. Setiap detik kebersamaan kita, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar hingga aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya…"

"C-Chanyeol…"

"Setiap hari aku berpikir 'apakah dia orangnya?', 'apakah aku tidak memilih pilihan yang salah?', dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul satu persatu dan memenuhi kepalaku. Perlahan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah menemukan jawaban finalnya sekarang…" Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut.

"Dan kau tahu jawabannya apa? Jawabannya adalah…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun… aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama. Aku menyukai caramu berbicara, aku menyukai caramu tersenyum, aku menyukai caramu bernyanyi. Aku menyukai semuanya yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu." Akhirnya, aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Beban di dadaku hilang seketika. Kini, aku merasa tidak masalah jika ia menolakku atau menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun menyukaiku.

"C-Chanyeol…"

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja, Baek. Aku sudah merasa lega sekarang, setidaknya itu mengurangi beban di dadaku. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan seseorang kau suka—"

"A-Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu!" Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Apa karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku mendongak ke atas. Langit mendung sudah menggantung dan salju sudah turun.

"Baiklah. Akan kudengarkan baik-baik." Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari tas belanjanya—sebuah cermin kecil. Aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa cermin itu.

"Kau sudah dengar kan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang? Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Cermin yang kupegang ini akan menunjukkan seseorang yang kusukai, Chan." Aku merasa Baekhyun sedang ngelantur. Mungkin di cermin itu sudah dipasangi foto orang yang disukainya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tunjukan itu padaku. Salju semakin deras, sebaiknya kau harus cepat melakukannya." Kataku. Aku penasaran kenapa Baekhyun harus membeli cermin daripada memberikan fotonya padaku.

"B-Baiklah. Kau harus menutup matamu. Setelah aku member aba-aba, kau bisa membuka matamu." Aku mengikuti aba-aba dari Baekhyun. Aku memejamkan mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memberi aba-aba lagi.

"Sekarang kau boleh buka matamu." Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tidak terjadi apapun. Baekhyun menatap padaku sambil menghadapkan cerminnya padaku. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin itu. Aku bingung sendiri.

"Baek, kau bercanda? Hanya ada pantulan diriku di cermin itu." Ucapku sambil menunjukkan bayangan diriku di cermin itu.

"O-Orang yang di dalam cermin itu… adalah… orang kusukai… yaitu dirimu, Yeol…" Aku tertegun sambil memandang Baekhyun. Dunia seolah-olah berhenti sejenak, hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang masih bergerak.

"B-Baekhyun, m-maksudmu…"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, Yeol—tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, bahkan sebelum bertemu dirimu. Jauh sebelum kau menyenggolku di perpustakaan waktu itu. Aku tau dirimu dari cerita Jongdae, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu karena aku tidak ingin siapa pun curiga. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Saat kau di perpustakaan, saat kau di cafeteria, saat kau di koridor, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Kukira kau orang yang cuek, ternyata kau orang menyenangkan. Bahkan kita saling bertukar nomor telepon dan akun SNS. Yah, dan aku senang ternyata kita punya rasa yang sama." Baekhyun mengungkapkan semuanya hingga berhasil membuatku membeku seketika dengan semua kalimatnya. Jadi dia sudah menyukaiku sejak kami bertemu?

"Baek, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat aku melihatmu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan. Aku melihatmu dari lubang celah barisan buku-buku di rak. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati, dan aku merasakannya sampai sekarang." Aku masih pada posisiku. Entah apa yang mendorongku, tiba-tiba aku memeluknya, mencium kepalanya, mengusap rambut hitamnya.

"C-Chanyeol…"

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku awalnya tidak ingin percaya, tapi setelah kau mengatakannya, akhirnya aku percaya." Aku melepas pelukanku, menatap Baekhyun cukup lama. Ia tersenyum—senyum yang paling kusukai.

"Jadi… _will you be my boyfriend_?" tanyaku penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum haru.

" _Yes, I will…_ " Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya itu. kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanja dan itu adalah sepasang gantungan ponsel dan _phone case_ dengan motif sama. Baekhyun memberikan salah satu gantungan ponsel dan _phone case_ itu padaku. Jadi itu sebabnya dia mengambil ponselku tadi, pikirku.

Malam itu, wahana _merry-go-round_ dan salju yang turun jadi saksi. Akhirnya, aku, Park Chanyeol berhasil melepas kutukan melajang selama 23 tahun untuk selamanya…

 **THE END**


End file.
